Muscial Feelings
by MichelleBA
Summary: Sometimes you don't need words to show how you feel, songs can sometimes say it all. TnM
1. Chapter 1

Title :Appreciation 

Author: Jenn

Lyrics: Rascal Flatts

Disclaimer: Don't own 24, if I did I would be too busy bringing TnM back from the dead to write this fic. Lol

POV: Tony Almeida

Note_: Lyrics are in Italics _This fic will be about a few moments in Tony and Michelle's life. Throughout the story there will be Rascal Flatts lyrics from different songs. Hope you like it!

_Each morning the sun shines through my window, lands on the face of a dream come true_

I am so comfortable, why can't it just be nighttime so I can go back to sleep. She looks so peaceful. I love it, but it is time to go to work. Just a few more minutes though, I'll let her sleep just a few minutes more.

_Lying next to you I watch you while you sleep._

She's so beautiful. I don't know why I deserve her.

_I can feel the change the change you made in me but will I ever see all the things you see in me? When you say that I'm one of a kind, baby I don't see it but you believe that I'm so strong and true I promise you I'll try to be that kind of man because you love me like I am._

She wakes up and sees my face serious and unsure, but then she smiles and my day has just gotten so much better.

_Shine on shine on shine on me, whenever something's missing you're exactly what I need you're love has shown me the light and now I finally see so shine on shine on shine on me._

As we get dressed you make comments that have me laughing, and the cutest faces that make my heart melt.

_You lift me up like a kite on a string like a bird on new found wings, so high I'm floating flying around your loves like falling upside down._

We finish getting ready and I make her breakfast. She smiles and chats with me about light issues like re-painting the bathroom. I think to myself that is about the biggest of our problems, changing the color of our bathroom, everything else is good, it almost seems to be too good to be true.

_The way that we connect keeps blowing my mind there you go again, it never ends what you did to me! That I have seen the light of day love is finally going my way is it too good to be true? Give me one more kiss, one more touch baby I just can't get enough of you. This time too good is true._

Unlike others this love is true. For once too good is true.

_All of a sudden I'm not who I used to be I had my heart locked but you had the key, and you find a way every day to show me even more._

I did have my heart locked. After Nina I thought I was done. I would never love again.

_I was lost in darkness in sinking sand. Well I was barely nothing a broken but you picked up them pieces of my heart in your hand and then you came and showed to me love second chance._

She looks up and tells me I've been very quiet, and asks me if I'm ok. And I tell her I have never been more happy in all my life.

_I thought I knew what the real thing was but nothing shakes me like your love does I've been hypnotized now I realize. Every road that I've been down the only truth that I have found there's only one thing I can't live without. You._

We get in the car and drive to CTU, holding hands as usual I love this routine. She looks over and smiles at me as she drives and I fall for her a little more. We arrive at CTU we walk in and immediately let go of each other's hands. Its true we are married. Its true everyone knows, they just never know how much. I wish I could tell the whole world how much I love her. Let it be known that Michelle Almeida is the love of my life.

_I never let my feeling show I never let anybody know how much I was so deep in love but now that your in my arms. I'm gonna stand on a rooftop, climb up a mountaintop Baby, scream and shout. I wanna sing it on the radio, show it on a video. Baby, leave no doubt I want the whole world to know just what I'm all about I love to love you out loud._

But not much time to think about this. The threat levels rise. Tension gets high. People are dying and being the director isn't easy. Things slow down but I am still stressed beyond belief. There were 4 casualties. One a 5-year-old boy. I failed those people. It was my job to protect them. She comes up to my office and she smiles at me and somehow I reflect it.

_Every get lost in a temperamental mood you still stay cool, just when I think that this life's about to drive me insane you take the reins, every time I feel I'm drifting off course you're my compass you're my one truth north. In a mixed up world you make sense to me girl._

I smile. How does she do that? Take my totally horrible day and get me to smile. She really is amazing. I get a call she leaves. I need to bring these reports to Tech 1. In a few minutes I am on my way. I walk by the place we had our first kiss and think back to that day.

_Talk about a sunset all I could see were purples and reds in her silhouette…she didn't come here looking for love and the cool thing was neither did I._

I smiled at the memory and then headed to Tech 1. By the time the day was over we were both worn, tired, and upset. Days at CTU were no picnic in one day we have enough stress to last a lifetime, but we always get through it because when it's over we pick each other up and move on.

_You feel like a candle in a hurricane, just like a picture with a broken frame, alone and helpless like you've lost your fight but you'll be alright you'll be alright cause when push comes to shoves you taste what your made of you might bend til you break cause its all you can take, on your knees you look up decide you've had enough you get mad, you get strong, wipe your hands shake it off then you stand._

We get home and its time to relax. We get changed into our comfy clothes.

_Staring at you taking off your make-up wondering why you even put it on, I know you think you do but baby you don't need it, I wish that you could see what I see when its gone._

We snuggle up on the couch. I am content watching TV with my beautiful wife. We are happy.

Note: As you can tell I love Rascal Flatts the next 2 chapters will be shorter but I hope you'll enjoy them anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter takes place after the divorce and into the 4th season (same disclaimers)

From the moment that we met my world was turned around upside down 

I wake up can't sleep. Ever since she's been gone I haven't been sleeping well. Man how I wish the morning would come.

_I've got the lights turned up, The door is locked, the bedroom TV's on, Doing the only thing that gets me through the night, Since you've been gone, Prayin' for daylight waiting for that morning sun, So I can act like my whole life ain't going wrong, Baby come back to me, I swear I'll make it right, Don't make me spend another lonely night, Prayin' for daylight_

Michelle you left thinking it was best for the both of us. Maybe it was, but it sure doesn't feel like it. I think this might have been a bad decision.

But you were wrong; love was what I wanted all along, and now your gone 

I think back to the day she left and know it was my fault. I should have stopped her I know it doesn't help to think about it but I do anyway.

_I should be out in that driveway stopping you Tears should be rolling down my cheek And I don't know why I'm not falling apart Like I usually do And how the thought of losing you's not killing me I feel bad That I can stand here strong Cold as stone, Seems so wrong I can't explain it Maybe it's just I've cried so much I'm tired and I'm numb Baby I hate it I feel bad that I don't feel bad_

I can't help but think about how it could have been if I hadn't messed it up. If had tried to stop you. It wasn't her fault after all she was just doing it for our own good, she was trying to show me that she loved enough to leave me if need be.

_What hurts the most was being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away And never knowing What could have been And not seeing that loving you Is what I was tryin' to do_

I fall asleep thank goodness. I need it. I wake up the next morning with a new routine. This one isn't as good as the old one. Oh how I long for the old one. Then I'm in CTU helping Jack once more. Then I see her.

_Hey baby, is that you? Wow, your hair got so long! Yeah, yeah, I love it, I really do .Norma Jean ain't song we'd sing in the car driving down town. Top down, makin' the rounds, checkin' out the bands on Doheny Avenue. Yeah, life throws you curves but you learn to swerve. Me, I swung and I missed, and the next thing you know,I'm reminiscing missin': dreamin' on dreams, wishin' on wishes. Like you would be back again. _

I wake up and teardrops, they fall down like rain. I put on that old song, we danced to, and then, I head off to my job: guess not much has changed.  
Punch the card, head for home, check the 'phone, just in case .Go to bed, dream of you: That's what I'm doin' these days. Yeah, that's what I'm doin'.

The day passes. Jen calls, that lady has the best timing. Not. Now here I am holding her against he wall trying to explain that Jen isn't important to me. Then she asks "Do you love her?" no Michelle no! I don't! I love you I've loved you all along!

_Do I cry in the night? Do I long to hold you tight? Do I wake wanting you? Yes I do. Do I recall every day how you took my breath away? Do I remember loving you? Yes I do. Yes I do dream of all we had together yes its true we lost it all forever do I pray every day? Yes I do._

Hope you liked it! 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This chapter takes place when they get back together. (same disclaimers)

I woke up this morning With this feeling inside me that I can't explain Like a weight that I've carried Been carried away 

Now we are back together. I am back with the love of my life once again. For some reason this seems backwards I just came from happy to sad through the divorce now I am doing the opposite I am going backwards.

_Ya get your house back- Ya get your dog back Ya get your best friend Jack back Ya get your truck back- Ya get your hair back Ya get your first and second wives back Your front porch swing, your pretty little thing Your bling bling bling And a diamond ring You get your farm and the barn And the b oat and the Harley First night in jail with Charlie It sounds a little crazy, A little scattered and absurd But that's what you get when you play a country song backwards_

We are home and the fire burns inside once more. There's that smile again, I will always be baffled at how that smile can make me melt.

_When you light those candles Up there on that mantle, setting the mood Well, I just lie there staring Silently preparing to love on you Well, I can feel the heat from across the room Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do? I melt every time you look at me that way It never fails, anytime, any place This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt! I melt_

After everything we've been through, all our tough days at CTU, all those close to death experiences, and the divorce I can't believe that I actually ended up right where I belong here with her.

_I set out on a narrow way many years ago Hoping I would find true love along the broken road But I got lost a time or two Wiped my brow and kept pushing through I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you Every long lost dream lead me to where you are Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars Pointing me on my way into your loving arms This much I know is true That God blessed the broken road That led me straight to you._

Our life has sure been hard like a highway of challenges.

_Life's like a road that you travel on it's one day here and the next day gone sometimes you bend sometimes you stand sometimes you turn your back to the wind. There's a world outside every darkened door where blues won't haunt you anymore where the brave are free and lovers soar come ride with me to the distant shore…..Life is a highway_

I know this time we will be able to make it, we've been up against all odds, and managed to make it. I hope I can be from now and forever the man that makes her smile. I hope now and forever she's happy. I hope all her dreams come true. And I hope I can help her.

_My wish for you is that this life becomes all that you want it to. Your dreams stay big your worries stay small you never need to carry more than you can hold and while you're out there getting where your getting to I hope you know somebody loves you and wants the same things too yeah this, is my wish._

All of these are my wishes, my dreams, for her because she has already made all mine come true.

THE END


End file.
